


Fooled me Twice

by itbeajen



Series: [namelessarcher] Santa Delivery 2019 [9]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Reader Insert, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: When you can't predict anything, life seems unfair when the other person can predict all the things.
Relationships: Merlin | Caster/Reader
Series: [namelessarcher] Santa Delivery 2019 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559500
Kudos: 67





	Fooled me Twice

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Your Hands are Freezing!

It was nice, being able to explore the Americas - the actual America, not the Singularity where you nearly died to Cu Alter a few times - while Christmas was in season. It wasn’t too cold on the east coast of Florida, yet it was cold enough for you to think that you’d like to be home, indoors, in your bed, and not wandering about at one of the most well known and famous amusement parks in the world.

You glanced over to Merlin, who was - surprisingly - fitting in quite well. When the grand Caster offered to take you out for a vacation, you were hesitant. For various reasons though, of course. You haven’t left Chaldea in how many years? You’ve spent nearly every holiday in Chaldea either trapped within the confines of your own room or just working to death grinding materials whenever there was an event. The idea of actually celebrating a holiday without feeling like you were burning yourself out was unheard of. 

And yet here you were at Disney World with your dear Caster. Merlin was rambling on about some trivia about the place - since he apparently has seen all the attractions here before. Although when you ask him if he’s ever been on them, he casually shrugs and ignores your question instead. 

You shivered slightly though as the chilly wind blew past you. Just because it may not be snowing now doesn’t mean that it isn’t cold. You huddled a little bit closer to Merlin, hoping that maybe he wouldn’t notice that you were brushing shoulders and fingertips now. Your hopes were quickly dashed though when he locks his fingers with his, all while shooting you a silly smile.

“Merlin.”

“Come on, [Name], it’s not often that I get to hold your hand at Chaldea.”

“Mm, that’s true.” You sidled up closer to him and he shivered, “Why are your hands so cold?!”

“I don’t know.”

Merlin gently moved you both off to the side and away from the crowd. He took both your hands in his and gently rubbed against them. There was amusement in his eyes and you could tell that he was more than curious about your severe lack of warmth.

“It’s not like there’s anything wrong with me, you know!”

“No need to be offended, [Name]. I didn’t say a thing about your cold hands.”

Your gaze slowly drifts away from his face to his hands over yours. His hands were obviously larger than yours, but also strangely soft. They weren’t calloused at all. For some reason or another, you’re so fascinated with his hands. Despite holding his staff and occasionally a sword, his hands felt almost like a baby’s. To be quite honest, you were jealous. Your frown grew a bit wider and Merlin asked, “Do you feel warmer?”

It snapped you out of your thoughts about his hands, but instead of responding with a yes, you stupidly answered, “Soft.”

“You feel soft?” Merlin almost laughed. He could tell what it was that was capturing your attention, and quite frankly it was cute how you were focusing so intently on his hands. He shook his head and murmured, “[Name], look here.”

“Hmm?”

Merlin gently pulled you closer before stealing a quick kiss. If your hands weren’t being held onto by his, you probably would have slapped his shoulder. But instead, you hid your face in his chest and he laughed, “Do you feel warmer now?”

“Oh, shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate series or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. The Fate Series is the property of Type Moon.


End file.
